


Ace & F!Reader: An Unexpected Reunion

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [38]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Friends, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: For imfussy on Tumblr:  "female reader grew up on dawn Island and was close with the ASL but hasnt heard from ace since setting sail, later on reader is now a whitebeard who was on a mission during Ace's initial arrival and when they return and greet pops, ace tries to murder whitebeard again and they recognise each other. Sweet reunion followed by whY THe fUCk aRe YoU TrYiNg To KiLl My CApTain?"Their relationship can be interpreted as romantic or friendship, but I wanted to leave it ambiguous so...yeah, lol
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 53





	Ace & F!Reader: An Unexpected Reunion

It had taken a few seconds for ____ to recognize the man that was trying to stab her captain, the giant wall of a man who she (and the rest of her family/crew) called Pops, just as she was walking up to greet him and let him know how her mission had been completed. As she waved at Pops on the deck, she saw a figure creeping up behind him with a knife in his hand. Her eyes widened and she immediately yelled out before rushing to stop the would-be murderer. Deep down, she knew that she wouldn't be fast enough to stop whatever he was about to do, but...she also knew that Pops would be able to handle himself. Still, if someone was about to try and stab your father, wouldn't you be alarmed?

Whitebeard immediately caught his attacker's arm and, to ____'s surprise, simply lifted him up off of the ground with a disappointed look on his face. The knife clattered to the ground and the attacker kicked at Whitebeard as he dangled off the ground, yelling and cursing while Whitebeard held him in place.

"Goddammit, let me go!"

____ narrowed her eyes and stared at the attacker. He looked--and sounded--familiar… It had been years since she'd played with Ace and his brothers on Dawn Island, exploring the forest and playing pirates with them all. Still, as she stared at Ace while he flailed and kicked at her Pops, there were some parts of him that hadn't changed at all: the slight dimple on his right cheek, the smattering of freckles that she always enjoyed drawing on to "connect the dots" on his face, the way his nose crinkled whenever he was upset and frowning--or in this case, threatening to murder Whitebeard.

Whitebeard, more annoyed than anything else at the attempt on his life, simply dropped Ace to the ground; the young man fell on his backside and immediately rose up to retrieve his knife, and then find somewhere to sulk on the Moby Dick until he had another opportunity to attack Whitebeard. ____ forgot all about what she wanted to report to Pops and ran at full speed to reunite with her estranged friend, a few happy tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "AAAAAAACE!" Ace whirled around just as ____ tackled him to the ground with a bear hug, and he let out a small "oof!" as the two of them fell onto the deck. When he saw her face, his lips parted in shock and he stared up at her smiling face.

"_-____!? Holy...it really  _ is  _ you!" Ace grinned and returned her hug, and Whitebeard looked down at them with a bemused expression. It seemed that when Roger's son wasn't trying to kill him, he could actually be very affectionate.

When ____ came to her senses after the excitement and relief from reuniting with Ace wore down, she glanced at him, and then up at Pops. Was...was Ace part of the crew? And...did he just try to  _ kill  _ Pops!? She looked up at Whitebeard again. "Um...Hey Pops, could I borrow him for a sec?" She put a hand on Ace's shoulder and narrowed her eyes at her estranged friend--even if he  _ was  _ one of her oldest friends, he had better have a damn good reason for trying to kill the man she called her captain and her father. 

Whitebeard nodded and helped the two of them up with one of his gigantic hands. Ace flinched and glared whenever Whitebeard's calloused fingers touched his arm, but he was willing to let  _ ____  _ help him up without any issues. As she led him to a place where they could talk in private, she slung an arm around his shoulder. "So, I  _ am  _ really happy to see you again. Overjoyed, actually," she began slowly. "But...how the hell did you get here?? And  _ WHY  _ were you trying to kill Pops, exactly?" She narrowed her eyes again and pinched his ear with her free hand. "And don't try to lie to me; it's been a while, but I can still read you like a book, you know."

Ace winced and swatted her hand away, and gave her a tired half-smile as they sat down in a secluded room on the ship meant for storage. "It's...a long story…"


End file.
